Sasuke and Peoples Birthday Parties
by Darth JubJub
Summary: What happenes during the Naruto charecters b-days? Find out in this fic


Background: This fic is about Sasuke's and everyone else's birthday parties. They all have different emotions and views about the parties. Oh and when I put those are my words. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or anything in it.

It would be Sasuke's birthday in exactly one week.

" Hey I was looking over all your profiles the other day, and guess what I found?" Kakashi said in a taunting voice, " I found out that Sasuke's birthday is next week!"

Sasuke, by the way, didn't like or want any birthday parties for himself.

" And Sakura, no surprise or otherwise parties. Got it?" Sasuke stated bluntly.

" But Sasuke!" Sakura complained. But just one look from Sasuke's face made her change her mind. She decided that she would not complain….. **out-loud**. Silently, she was cursing Sasuke out extremely. She was going to plan a party and that was that.

" Regardless though, we will still have practice on that day still." Kakashi stated. Everyone, except Sasuke, looked at Kakashi with unbelief and disgust. It was Sasuke's big day and they would still have to work. Sasuke on the other hand was exuberant, to him it was just another day he could show off and become stronger.

" Kakashi, we'll be there." Sasuke answered.

Later that day…..

Sakura had gathered everyone she knew together for the planning, even Naruto though she did so with a heavy and reluctant heart.

" Okay everyone let's get to work. We have to make a party that Sasuke will love. Any ideas?" Sakura asked. No one raised their hands. Evidently no one knew Sasuke that well. All except one…………… Naruto.

After a few more minutes of no one raising their hands, Sakura finally called on Naruto. " Okay Naruto, lay it on me." Sakura grudgingly said.

" I say we hire a magician, and have ice cream, and play pin the tail on the Orichimaru!"He was thinking of having actual Orichimaru! Naruto exclaimed. A lot of murmurs of agreements arose. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. They actually liked this idea.

"Are you kidding me! A magician! Sasuke would puke if we hired a magician for him. I mean he hates anything peppy. He's practically **EMO!" **Sakura exploded. She herself was thinking they could hire a physiatrist or something like that. They would have a cake with Sasuke killing Itachi on it wit lots of red food coloring blood. All the balloons would be black and red. Every goodie bag would contain a set of brand knew cutting knives. The presents would contain everything from anti-depressants to happiness for idiot's books.

" Well Sakura, I like it because it will annoy Sasuke." A chorus of agreements rose up from the crowd at Rock Lee's statement. It looked like everyone had something against Sasuke. Sakura didn't want to go against the crowd so she compromised.

"Okay, we'll have all that and all my ideas. Oh and my ideas are my own so don't try to find them all out." Sakura spoke in a very sneaky voice.

The next day Sakura gave Shikamaru a big long list of things to buy for the party.

As usual he complained, " But why me and not Naruto?"

" Because Naruto will either screw everything up or buy a lot of extra crap. Or he'll somehow manage blowing it all with Jhariah! Or worse yet he'll use it all the arcade!" Sakura explained angrily. Taken back Shikamaru didn't complain any more and went and bought all of the supplies. He was wondering why he needed to hire a therapist but didn't ask why for fear that Sakura would kill him.

When he got back he asked Sakura about the magician, " Say Sakura, which should I hire: Bobo the Magnifico or The Great JubJub?"

" Well I think you should hire the one Naruto wants, considering that he thought of it. And because he **would **know that sort of stuff!" Sakura said in a voice that said, ' if you ask me another question I will kill you.'

So he asked and hired JubJub because, well, Naruto **did** know that sort of thing. After all the preparations were made it had cost 49,000,000 on credit and Sakura didn't have that sort of money.

She quickly though up a solution though. " Naruto!" She shouted. " You have to pay the bill for the party. Good Luck!" She quickly ran off to prepare.

When Naruto looked at the bill the first thing he did was to race to none other than the Pervy Sage himself. " Pervy Sage?" He asked innocently. " I need a little money could I borrow some?" After seeing the look he got he quickly added, " I'll pay it all back with interest, promise!"

The Sage had to agree when Naruto used _**the Justu**_ Let us not get into the details shall we? Naruto quickly paid the credit debt and actually impressed Sakura. His goal achieved

The Day before the Party

Sakura had just finished sending out the hundreds of invitations and was now setting up the actual party at Kakashi's house. Of course Kakashi didn't know about it because he was out of town on a mission. She was worrying about how many people would show up when Sasuke came to the house. Surprised she only opened the door a crack.

" Hello?" She asked tentatively.

" Ummm…. What are doing here Sakura?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

" Its because Kakashi invited me over to clean his house while he was away!" Sakura quickly said. Sasuke just shook his head and walked away. That was when Sakura finally realized that they had no way of getting Sasuke to come to Kakashi's house for the party. For Sakura this was a tragedy

She quickly tricked Naruto into dressing up like Itachi and luring him to the house. He readily agreed because he well he liked Sakura.

Day of the Party

" Hey Sasuke, come over here and fight me!" Itachi said in a mocking tone.

" Its you!" Sasuke shouted and dashed for the now fleeing 'Itachi'. They finally reached Kakashi's house and ran inside where he promptly disappeared.

" Where are you Itachi!" Sasuke shouted angrily, for the lights were off and he couldn't see a thing until….

_**" Surprise!" **_Everyone shouted. Startled and a little annoyed Sasuke looked around in astonishment at all there was in the house.

" What did you do Sakura!" Sasuke blew up at her. Looking heartbroken Sakura tried to make it up with showing him the balloons and the Pin the Tail on the Real Orichimaru game. Sasuke looked a bit less annoyed and played the game several times missing the butt every time.

Now the presents were as followed: Sakura gave him a new kunai, Naruto gave him a dartboard with his face on it, Shikamaru gave him the magician JubJub the Great, and Ino gave him a big heart saying that she loved him which he quickly threw away breaking her heart. From the rest he received emo utensils and anti-depressants.

At the end of the party Sasuke told everyone to get out and presently burned everything. And when I say _**everything**_ I mean _**everything**_ from the magician to the gifts. He later found the cutout of Itachi and used that as his new practice board.

After all was said and done Sasuke still hated everyone and even stated that he hated the party. In fact he was said to be even more depressed than usual. He told Sakura that if she ever did something like this again that he would literally kill her.

So Sakura, having liked planning the party, started to plan another of her teammates parties….

I hoped you liked the story! There will be more of these to come so continue to read. Oh and if you do not wear pants than I **will** find out were you live and will hunt you down! Have a good day now and remember Jesus loves you! 


End file.
